


on the tip of your tongue

by cassiopeian



Category: Bratz - All Media Types
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, girl power and such...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeian/pseuds/cassiopeian
Summary: Jade and Yasmin spend an afternoon together that suddenly evolves into spending the evening together as well, and manage to enjoy themselves with the combination of good treats and each other’s company.For the Bratz Treatz Zine, 2021.
Relationships: Jade (Bratz) & Yasmin (Bratz)
Kudos: 3





	on the tip of your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my submission for the bratz treatz zine hosted by @TheActualCel on twitter. check it out here -> https://gumroad.com/theactualcel#jJxQp or purchase the exclusive version here -> https://gumroad.com/theactualcel#gTtW - proceeds go to Feed the Children, i love women, etc.

It was late afternoon by the time Jade made it to the park. The sun was bright overhead but not harsh, bathing everything in an orange glow. The breeze carried with it the whooshing sound of leaves, the chittering of small animals, and the familiar sound of Dylan hollering somewhere off in the distance.

Yasmin was waiting for her at the entrance to the park, hair tucked behind her in an intricate braid and dressed for cool weather. When she saw Jade she perked up, standing on her tiptoes to wave to her friend.

“Hey pretty princess!” Jade greeted in return, picking up the pace of her walking until she was at Yasmin’s side. Yasmin grinned at the use of her nickname, and the two of them shared a quick hug. “I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“Not at all!” Yasmin waved a hand nonchalantly. “I just finished setting up my camera. How was your day?”

They chatted idly as they walked down the park path to their destination. Yasmin had wanted to come to the park today to fuel her latest passion project- trying to capture as many colorful butterflies as she could in the new butterfly gardens for a collage in the next edition of their magazine- and had invited Jade to tag along. Jade, of course, was always down to hang out with a friend, and so she found herself trailing behind Yasmin as the girl fiddled with the lens on her camera.

As they passed under the gazebo, something colorful caught Jade’s eye. There was a small, messily decorated stand that had not been there the last time Jade visited the park earlier that week. The stand was covered in gaudy paint and accented by multiple large, bright colored ice chests. Yasmin noticed too a second later, and let out an excited hum.

Jade leaned over her friend as she came to a stop, trying to get a better look at the thing when Fianna popped up excitedly behind the counter and startled a laugh out of her. She then noticed Roxxi, who she had somehow missed before, was sitting cross-legged in the grass a few feet away from her.

“Hey girls!” Fianna greeted loudly. “Long time no see! What’cha up to?”

“It looks like we should be asking you that,” Yasmin said, pulling Jade along with her closer to the stand.

“We’re fundraising for Phoebe’s softball team,” Roxxi answered the implied question, demeanor much calmer than her partner’s but still smiling up at them. She offered them both a single, lazy wave.

“What are you selling?” Jade asked. Next to her, Yasmin was already fishing around in her pocket for her wallet. Jade glanced over at her and couldn’t help but giggle- her friend’s eyes were already ablaze with the look she got when she had a new idea for a project, and she tightened her grip on her camera with her free hand.

“Homemade paletas! Would you two like one?”

Whatever they were selling, Jade was sure that they would have supported their friends, but Yasmin looked excited at the promised iced sweet. She waved Jade off when she attempted to pay- citing the fact that Jade had come with her as equal trade- and after she paid Roxxi walked them over to one of the ice chests and popped the top off.

There were dozens of flavors, and Jade was momentarily overwhelmed with all of the options.

“Fianna’s a great cook,” Yasmin commented. “And I’m sure her frozen treats are just as good. If you don’t like what you get, though, we can trade!”

Despite her friend’s affirming words, Jade decided to play it safe with strawberry, while Yasmin mulled over her choices for a minute before selecting a maracuya one. Right before leaving, Yasmin asked if it would be alright for her to feature their fundraising campaign in their next local edition of the Bratz magazine, and Fianna excitedly agreed. She snapped a photo of Fianna and Roxxi posing together in front of their work, and then continued on their mission to the butterfly garden with their newly acquired treats.

Once there Jade began to slowly unwrap her own paleta, holding Yasmin’s in her other hand while the girl rushed around to get as many shots as she could before the butterflies flew off. Her own was a murky pink while Yasmin’s was a bright yellow, and she wasted no time in sitting down to enjoy it.

She was happily surprised by the sweet and authentic flavor of the strawberry, more natural than the usual tub of strawberry flavored ice cream she enjoyed. It was icy but creamy, with an identifiable light milky flavor, and packed from top to bottom with finely cut fresh fruit.

Yasmin was quick to join her, not keen on letting her own melt, and she plopped down on the bench next to Jade. They were positioned between two bushes of bright, fragrant hibiscus flowers, bees buzzing and butterflies coming back to flutter around them as if they weren’t there.

Kicking her legs, Yasmin attacked her own treat with a graceful ferocity that had her maneuvering her camera out of the way of the melted juice that dribbled down her chin. The both of them laughed at this.

Yasmin proposed they switched sticks with little embarrassment, asking to try the flavor Jade got. Jade herself flushed pink up her neck, but agreed. She recognized the taste of passionfruit instantly, Yasmin humming at her side as she savored the taste of creamy strawberry. Yasmin’s was much tarter than Jade’s and less milky, but Jade enjoyed it. When she closed her eyes she could slowly identify the soft, fresh taste of agave.

They sat together for a few minutes longer, talking to each other and finishing off their treats. Once they were done, Yasmin pulled Jade along to help her finish what they came there for and the two hunted butterflies until the sun began to set. As they began to walk back in the direction of the studio the two linked their arms, keeping a leisurely pace as to enjoy the remainder of the golden sunlight as it leaked away. As they came back upon the gazebo, they saw Roxxi and Fianna packing up for the day.

“Do you think we could get another?” Jade asked. “I really liked the flavor you picked.”

Yasmin laughed brightly, and they did.

-

It was evening by the time the girls made it back to the studio. Jade and Yasmin had taken their time, chatting delightedly and appreciating the breeze as the sun set, and so were surprised by the change of scenery inside the studio.

Cloe was pacing around the room in a huff, while Sasha sat silently at her computer, looking intensely focused. As soon as Cloe saw them enter the room, she threw up her hands and ran over to them.

“Jade!” She said indignantly. “Where have you been?”

Jade blinked in confusion, sparing a glance at Yasmin who shrugged and then looking back to Cloe. “Me and Yasmin hung out today, is something wrong?”

“It’s editing day!” Cloe said, voice pitched higher with stress. Jade felt her stomach drop at the mention of it. “The final copy of our next issue is due in the morning, and we’re still missing half of your column!”

Jade groaned and put her face in her hands. “Oh gosh Cloe, I totally forgot. I put it off until today and then Yasmin wanted to hang out so I…”

Cloe opened her mouth to say something in response, but Sasha cut her off, waving her hand.

“Just calm down, angel,” she said, then smiled at Jade and Yasmin in greeting. “You know how anxious you get at the last minute. They’re here now, right?”

Cloe’s shoulders fell and she nodded, then smiled crookedly at her friend. “Sorry about that, Jade. Sasha’s right, I shouldn’t have been so upset.”

“Sasha’s always right,” Yasmin rolled her eyes, causing Sasha to laugh. “We can take over now and make sure everything gets finished.”

“Totally! I didn’t mean to take up your time, Sasha, I’ll help out on your column next issue.” Jade agreed. “I’ll start working right away and- wait, ‘we’?”

“Sure,” Yasmin said easily. “I took up your day anyway, right? The least I can do is help you finish up here.”

Jade flushed and shifted awkwardly, embarrassed by the idea of someone having to do her work for her. Especially because she’d had such a wonderful day with her friend, and didn’t want to punish her for hanging out with her. Yasmin noticed this and laid a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know you’re capable, cool cat, I just want you to know you don’t have to stress yourself out or do this by yourself.”

“I mean- thanks, pretty princess,” Yasmin took this moment to wrap her arm all the way around Jade’s shoulder and squeeze her tight. “I don’t want you to feel like you forced me to go with you today though, I had a really great time.”

“And I don’t want you to feel like you’re forcing me to stay and help you. We’ll finish up in time and have fun! Plus, I was thinking that we should publish something about Roxxi and Fianna’s fundraising sooner rather than later… I took enough pictures, I think.”

“Now that that’s solved,” Sasha clapped her hands together, pulling Jade and Yasmin back into the room and making Jade go redder up to her ears. “I’m gonna head out and get something to eat. You coming, Cloe?”

“Oh, sure!” Cloe grinned and stretched up to her tiptoes. “How do you feel about pad thai?”

Sasha hugged both Jade and Yasmin goodbye while Cloe skipped out of the studio, her mood successfully flipped. Jade moved to her computer to get to work, while Yasmin made herself comfortable in her own swivel chair and began to upload the pictures she’d taken that day. Seeing the amount of work she’d left behind, Jade loudly promised herself to get things done ahead of time next issue.

“We’re always here to help you,” Yasmin offered after she’d laughed. “Not just me. Cloe and Sasha, too. I know how Cloe gets sometimes, but she just wants everything to be perfect and for all of us to succeed.”

By the time it was completely dark outside, Jade and Yasmin were still working diligently to get the magazine finished. Jade, however, was starting to feel tired after their busy day. She leaned over and nudged Yasmin with her elbow.

“Want some coffee?” She asked, and Yasmin perked up.

“Great idea, cool cat!” She smiled, and pushed away from her desk.

The two stood and got to work- while Jade set up the coffee pot and found the coffee, Yasmin moved to the studio pantry to fish out all sorts of condiments for their drinks.

While they loaded the coffee grinder, Yasmin paused to snap two large cinnamon sticks in half and add them to the coffee beans. As soon as they started brewing, the air in the studio was filled with the warm and spicy scent of cinnamon coffee.

Yasmin popped the cap off a new container of creamer as the coffee began to leak into the pot. Jade fetched them both mugs- Yasmin got Jade’s signature cup decorated with cats on every side, while Jade settled with one of Cloe’s chunky bedazzled ones. Her friend took the liberty of pouring them both their drinks, then offered Jade all of the sugary condiments. Jade loaded her own mug up with honey, oat milk, and just a little bit of sugar.

Yasmin passed her the creamer, but Jade shook her head.

“I don’t drink my coffee that pale,” she emphasized with a giggle. “I’m not Cloe!”

Yasmin laughed, giving her own coffee a long stir. Jade leaned over her own mug and inhaled deeply, enjoying the nutty, earthy aroma, before taking herself and her coffee back to her desk to work.

Leaning against her bright pink chair with her cheek in her hand, she took savoring sips of her drink. It was warm on her tongue and very rich- the bitterness and sweetness were just the right level to compliment each other perfectly, and she relished the subtle kick of spice the cinnamon provided. It was bold enough to be just what she needed to wake herself up and finish up her project.

Yasmin was the first to finish, though Jade was not far behind, and they both powered off their computers with an air of accomplishment.

“Thank you for staying to help me, Yasmin,” Jade said genuinely. “I’m not sure I would have finished without you.”

Yasmin blushed, pleased, but shook her head. “Of course you would have finished. You should give yourself more credit, cool cat. I had a great time hanging out with you today, and I’d be happy to do it again.”

“Me too, pretty princess,” Jade beamed.

Yasmin held her half-empty mug out with one hand and a smile so bright it pinched the edges of her eyes shut. It took Jade a second to understand the gesture, before she laughed and met Yasmin’s cup with her own. The two clinked together in a quiet cheers of the day’s accomplishments.

They finished their drinks and left hand in hand.


End file.
